The One
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: By popular request, the long awaited CalexSage sequel to Hunter ! Enjoy everyone ! (and please be nice but my beta reader, who is also my friend is too busy to help right now. I will correct the mistakes later but in the meantime please bear with me.) ^^;


Author's notes : Cheer everyone ! I finally wrote the second sequel to Hunter ! I hope everybody will like it..*hopeful smile* This one is for all the people who asked me a sequel with CalexSage. Here you see I didn't forget you. ^_~ If you must, thank Celesta Sunstar, who was the one who definitely pushed me into finishing this. Thank you everyone !

Disclaimer : I don't own the ronins or the song The One by the Backstreet Boys so don't sue me please, I'm just a poor high school student so have merci on me. 

Warning : Yaoi, sap, romance and some angst. Nothing too bad for once, at least I hope. ^^;; Oh and the song has been chosen to fit Cale's POV.

The One

By Shadow of Arashi

_I'll be the one  
  
_

Ryo turned and thrashed on his bed, unable to find sleep. He still couldn't believe he had lose Sage, and to his own foolishness no less, which make it even worse. Now he felt so lost without him that he could scream loud enough to shatter the windows… 

It was like someone had shutted the fire in his heart, leaving him cold and empty. Ryo wipped a cold tear at the memory and sat up on his bed, a hard look in his eyes. He was determinated to found Sage, and to save whatever he could from their break up. 

If they were never going to be lovers again, they could still try and stay friends, at least that's what he was hoping… Now the harder would be to find Sage.

_  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies  
  
_

Cale smiled to himself as he watched the hungry crowd in his bar, all the while preparing a drink. The bar had a lot of success, and he wasn't out of work, which was fine with him. At least here, he could forget, and he was in his element, the world of night.

This was his home in a way, and working here as a bartender was just the right job for him. Still he felt a little lonely lately, and he wondered what was going on with the ronins and the other warlords. It has been too long since he had last seen any of them.

As if on clue, it was at this very moment that he spotted a familiar flash of blonde hair in a corner. Immediately Cale's hopeful eyes were driven toward the blonde's location, only to have him gasping in shock, almost dropping the glass he was holding.

It was effectively Sage that he had seen, but the scene in front of him wasn't what he was expecting. Sage was pressed up against a wall, with a man kissing him roughly. Both seemed drank, Sage more than the stranger. His shirt was opened and falling off one pale shoulder.

But the thing which really shocked Cale were the tears in Sage's glassy eyes, showing that despise his drunken state, he didn't want what was happening to him. He seems distressed, almost broken and completely lost. 

Cale had never seen him in a such a state, and he was really worried. When he saw the blonde closing his eyes, he couldn't stopped himself. In a second he was at the man's side, pushing him away with enough force to made him fall. 

He wasn't going to just stand like this, without doing a thing ! And where the hell was Ryo ?! He knew those two had became an item shortly after the war, and he couldn't undertand for the life of him why Sage was alone. He didn't like what it was implying anyway….

  
_There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
Sage winced inwardly as he was shoved against the nearest wall and forcefully kissed. His mind was screaming no at him, but his body was numb. He couldn't utter a world, was unable to say stop to the man kissing him, who was as drunk as himself._

Sage felt tears in his eyes then, tears of pain, shame, hate and regrets. Overwhelmed by his emotions and distress, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to escape what was happening as he felt ready to pass out. The man started kissing him again, then suddendly, it stopped.

Surprised, Sage opened his eyes again, almost feeling frightened by what he may see. He got the shock of his life when he saw Cale in front of him, worry and concern written clearly on his face. 

The stranger who was kissing him moment ago was on the floor, looking dazed and confused before he moved away, knowing he shouldn't be there any longer.

"Are you allright Sage ?"

He heard Cale asking him, but he couldn't seems to react. Then Cale putted a hand on his shoulder and he broke down. Sage just fell limply into the ex-warlord's arms, shaking lightly as he tried to stop himself from crying. All the while he was utterly silent.

Cale, eyes still wide, hold the young boy against him and tried to sooth the blonde. He knew that the blonde needed help right now, and he was going to give it to him. Feeling that the boy couldn't think clearly and less again walk, Cale cautiously took Sage in his arms and discretly lelt the bar, using the back door. 

He knew somebody would take his place at the bar, so he wasn't worry.

Cale walked to his car and gently rested Sage inside before driving them to his flat as quickly as he dare without being a danger. There he carried Sage to his bedroom and putted him into bed, before sitting next to the blonde, willing to spend the night awake if it mean that Sage would be allright. 

He fell asleep like this, and the night found them unconsciously clinging to each other.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

  
_I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere __to run  
I'll be the one  
  
_

When Sage woke up he first expected to be in bed with Ryo, and almost doze off to sleep again. Then he saw a flash of blue and in a second he remember everything. He sat up briskly, eyes wide with horror, before running to the bathroom, not seeing Cale who was waking up as well.  

Sage fell onto the floor as he wipped off his mouth, his body still shaking after he had violently threw up. He coughed a few time, when he felt a conforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you allright Sage ? You don't seems too good…"

"I will be fine Cale, thank you."

Sage murmured, not wanting to look at the ex warlord and blushing at his current state. Cale sighed and walked out of the bathrooom, only to come back with a glass of water. He handed it to Sage who took it gratefully.

The blonde gave the glass back to Cale then he got up, still shaking occasionnally. Cale putted the glass away and took Sage back to the bedroom where he made him lay down again, despite Sage's protests.

"You aren't going anywhere young man as long as you are in this state and under my roof, is that clear ?"

"Never know you care Cale."

Sage reply with a weak smile. Cale just smiled back and shook his head.

"Now you do. You should sleep."

Sage nodded, not feeling like arguing, especially since he could feel a huge headache coming already, and soon was asleep on the bed. Cale sighed in relief and left the room.

  
_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
_

_There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
___

It has been almost two weeks now since Cale had found Sage, and the blonde still hadn't left Cale's flat. They hadn't planned things to be that way, it had just happened, much to their surprise, and delight. 

The blonde had said he didn't want to go back to his home in Sendai (his family probably wouldn't recognize their son if they saw the now relax and more emotional Sage), and he didn't want to bother Mia or one of the other ronins. 

Mostly because they were more than likely to call Ryo first thing, and he wasn't ready to face him yet, without forgetting that Cale had promised to strangle Ryo, wildfire or not for treating Sage this way.

Having no where to go, Cale had propose him to say with him and Sage accepted gratefully. Now when Cale was coming back to his home, he had someone to go to, someone who was waiting for him, and the feeling was heart warming.

It was always a real pleasure to came back after a long day (or in his case nights most of the time) of work and to find Sage here, having already made diner. They talked a lot, spend all of their free time together when their shedul permit it, and they were both feeling more happy than they have been in ages.

The weeks seemed to have last forever and only a day at the same time. They were pretty much used to the other habits, and they were fine with it. Sage was in a more stable emotional state, thanks to Cale, and the blue haired ex-warlord needed to take care of someone, thought the idea wasn't clear in his head. 

This was a perfect situation, till a simple visit change it forever, in a way that none had seen coming, but which will seems obvious afterward.  

  
_You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please  
  
_

Sage was humming softly to himself as he made breakfast, when he heard the familiar sound of the kitchen door opening behind him. The blonde smiled.

  
"Hi Cale ! Did you sleep well ?"

"Huuuummmm yes. *yawn* And you ? What did you made this time ? It smell good !"

Sage laughted as the blue haired man stepped closer and looked over his shoulder to see what the blonde was doing. Cale licked his lips upon seeing the breakfast and mocked growled, imitating the wolves he was so found of. Sage chuckled, used to it by now and pushed Cale away gently to set the table.

After that the two warriors ate their meal, then they prepare themselves and Sage went to work while Cale was left alone, at least for a while. Then come the time to leave for work himself and he did.

Sage came back home himself shortly after Cale's departure and made diner, leaving a portion of it in the microwave for Cale and read a bit. When he was too tired to stay awake he went to sleep, leaving a note for Cale, even though he knew that Cale won't mind, and anyway he was used to it so the ex warlord wouldn't need it. He still wrote it out of habit.

When Cale entered his small flat the first thing he noticed was the little note and at once known that Sage was already asleep. Smiling, Cale went to the kitchen and help himself with what was left of the dinner (more than enough to fill him) and turned on the TV on the living-room, leaving it low as not to wake up Sage. 

He had barely started watching the TV for more than ten minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Damn ! Who the hell in their right mind would come here this late at night ?!"

Cale swore loudly, not happy to be bother at such a time. He just hope for whoever was out there that they had a good reason to distract him. Cale got up and putted his plate on the kitchen table before answering to the door, and when he did, his jaw almost hit the floor.

For right in front of him was Ryo.

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one_

And in a way, this surprise was what saved Ryo from getting his ass kicked up to the netherrealm by a very angry warlord. Along with the fact that he was looking very distressed and as if he hadn't sleep in days. Ryo smiled nervously at Cale. 

"Hi Cale... can I come in... please ?"

Wordlessly, Cale nodded and Ryo entered. The fire ronin dropped on the couch right away and sighed. Then he locked eyes with Cale and his face became serious, and almost dark. "Cale... please tell me, did you see Sage lately by any luck ?" 

Cale nodded again, slowly and Ryo let out a sigh of relief this time.

"Good, I've been looking for him for almost two weeks now ! I'm so worry... please tell me he is alright ! It's my fault that he left... I would never forgive myself if something had happened to him because of me..."

"Calm down Ryo, take a deep breath and try to be clearer. I don't really get it."

Cale half lied, but he wanted to hear Ryo's story and see if it was coherent with what Sage had told him first thing.

"I've been an idiot. That's what happened. I love Sage, I still do, but I made a mistake, and Sage left me. I have never met anyone like him before, I was too possessive and he left... I wish he had told me sooner, maybe we could have sort things right... but now all I want is to find him again, make sure he is alright and apologize. I've been looking for him everywhere ! You are the last person I  know he could have run to, and I was wondering if you had seen him..."

Ryo said, looking near tears as he looked up to Cale with hopeful eyes. Cale couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. The poor was falling apart without Sage.

  
_I'll be the light  
Where you can run   
__I'll be the one  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore Ryo, Sage is here but he is sleeping right now so I think you should leave him alone, at least for now. You hurt him pretty bad but I know he doesn't hate you. He told me so. He is just confused I think. He doesn't really understand why you acted like you did. But otherwise he is fine, as far as I know. "_

Ryo's eyes widen before he broke into a relieved, weak smile and he ran his hands through his black hair. 

"Thank god... That's all I wanted to know. I'm glad he is fine. But as soon as he is awake, I will talk to him. I still have a lot to do before he forgive me."

Cale didn't reply, he kept looking at Ryo instead, but he seems lost in his thoughts. Ryo watched him curiously, then he smile a sad, knowing sort of smile. "It seem I'm not the only one right ? You love him too, am I right Cale ?" _resignation _

"What ?" _surprise_

"It's okay, I can perfectly understand why. And if you are asking how I know, well you just have the same look in your eyes that I used to have back then when I fell in love with Sage and was trying to admit it to him. You two have a close bound it seems…"

Cale just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He had to admit it, he likes Sage _very much. And probably more than as just a friend, except that until tonight, he had never thought about it. _

"You… you are probably right, but I had never thought… Well it would surely explain some things…"

He said, almost whispering, deep into his new discovery. Ryo nodded and smiled again.

"Yeah, and I think you will take care of him better than me. Funny, I never thought I would say that to a warlord… Well I think you should talk to him about it, take it slow. Now I think I will go and sleep at the hotel, I won't bother you any longer. I will call tomorrow and see how Sage is doing. Thanks again… for everything."

Ryo said, voice breaking just the tiniest bit on the end and he rose before walking to the frontdoor. There he came to a stop and without turning, spoke a last time. "You're damn lucky Cale, I hope you know that." And Ryo left without another sound. A light, small wet spot the size of a pin was on the ground where Ryo has been standing a second ago.   
_I'll be the light_

Cale stared at the door after Ryo's departure, almost not believing the talk that had just happened, when a soft noise made him raised his eyes. Sage was here, standing on the doorstep of his room, leaning on the wall with a strange look in his eyes.

"Sage ? How… how have you been standing there ?"

"… Long enough Cale… long enough."

Sage replyed, then smiled shyly and came to sit beside Cale. He didn't dare to look at the blue haired man.

"I will have to talk with Ryo tomorrow. It's a good thing in the long run. I care for him way too much… I would have hate it if we couldn't have stay friends…"

Cale nodded, he couldn't seems to find his voice.

"And Cale… about… about what Ryo said about this bound between you and me…"

A pale hand hesitantly took a darker one in it's grasp, squeezing it lightly. Violet eyes finally dare to look into deep saphire ones.

Cale stared, then smiled and squeeze back. Sage smiled, his chest feeling lighter.

No more words were need for the two this night.

  
_Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one_

OWARI 

Author's notes : Well I really hope you like it people. Personally I don't think it was one of my best work, even through I like the end I made, but then again I got some surprise with my fics… people likes the one I wasn't expecting and vice-versa so… Oh and just in case, to clear things up, the "wet spot" was one Ryo's tears and at the end, Cale and Sage didn't need to say they love each other because they already know. Beside I think that in reality it might be still a bit too soon for Sage to try and fell in love with someone else so I wanted to implied that they will get seriously involved, but a little bit later. And as you might have noticed, I'm making a point of writing my fics in the more realistic way possible (you get what I mean). Oh and for you Celesta Sunstar, Ryo wish them well in the end ! He wasn't a total jackass ! ^_~


End file.
